


May 31, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curiosity formed in Supergirl's eyes as soon as they were on a newspaper photo of Gentleman Ghost.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

Curiosity formed in Supergirl's eyes as soon as they were on a newspaper photo of Gentleman Ghost. The picture revealed him fleeing from a general store in Smallville and carrying food. ''Since when are spirits hungry?'' she muttered. Supergirl shrugged before she heard footsteps. She turned to Reverend Amos Howell as he walked down the stairs and found himself in the kitchen. ''Are you familiar with Gentleman Ghost?''

''Hm?'' Amos walked to the table where the newspaper was and glanced at them. Frowning, he faced Supergirl. ''No.''

Supergirl smiled. ''Let's go to the general store and prevent him from stealing anything again,'' she said.

''What if Gentleman Ghost doesn't return?''

''The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime.''

Amos shrugged his shoulders. ''Very well. I don't have anything else to do.'' His eyes began to settle on the window. Various farm animals wandered. ''Maybe other than feeding the animals.''

''I'll help.''

The preacher's eyes were wide for a split second. ''Since when are you enthusiastic about farm tasks?'' he wished to know.

One frown replaced Supergirl's smile. ''Super speed! Remember?''

''Right. Right.''

''Father-daughter time later.''

''I suppose,'' Amos muttered. He started to smile and nod.

''Lunch at the Pig Pit after we defeat Gentleman Ghost?''

''IF Gentleman Ghost appears at all.''

''Lunch no matter what?'' Supergirl asked.

''I guess.''


	2. Chapter 2

After Supergirl and Amos finished their farm tasks, they went to the general store. They stepped into the shop and looked around.

''Gentleman Ghost could be invisible this time,'' Amos said.

''We'll hear him. Footsteps. Maybe a sneeze.''

Amos started to frown another time as he approached a variety of treats on a shelf. ''Our ghostly friend may not even appear until much later,'' he said to Supergirl.

''Keep searching.''

''Is that how you usually address your foster father?''

''You're with me because your master abandoned you.''

Amos bit his lip while he tensed. ''I angered Unity. I did something he didn't like and I suffered the consequences.''

''You're not suffering this instant. You have a family,'' Supergirl said.

''Mm hm. A daughter sometimes mouthing off. Martha and Jonathan aren't always around. Yet I did find unity after being abandoned.''

''Hm?'' Sudden footsteps caused Supergirl to frown. She and Amos followed them before they gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Gentleman Ghost stood by a handful of sandwiches. His Victorian-era outfit was pale. A cape almost reached the low heels of his boots. Gentleman Ghost's suit seemed to be flawless. Not one tear or a speck of dirt. The most unusual thing about him? One top hat and monocle appeared to ''float'' where his invisible face was.

Gentleman Ghost opened a glass door and took a sandwich. He never viewed Supergirl and Amos. He brought the sandwich to his invisible mouth.

''Since when are spirits hungry?'' Supergirl wished to know.

''Hm?'' Gentleman Ghost faced Supergirl with Amos before his eyes widened for a few seconds. He adjusted the monocle.

''Get a life!'' Supergirl's eyes bulged for a second while she focused on Gentleman Ghost. ''Oh. Right.''

''Forgive me for being impolite. I am Gentleman Ghost.'' He lifted his hat before he bowed.

''Why are you stealing food?'' Supergirl asked.

''Even spirits eat.'' Gentleman Ghost shrugged. ''I was always destined to steal. Valuables. Food. You name it.''

''You're destined for prison if you don't pay,'' Supergirl said.

Gentleman Ghost started to take two more sandwiches and carried them before he ran by Supergirl with Amos.


	4. Chapter 4

''I guess Gentleman Ghost was starving,'' Supergirl muttered. She flew and pursued Gentleman Ghost before she found herself near the general store. She looked back as Amos appeared and frowned. ''Lunch at the Pig Pit tomorrow? Maybe supper instead?'' Supergirl watched while Amos shrugged at a snail's pace.

''We have plenty of time before lunch,'' Amos said.

Supergirl kicked Gentleman Ghost's arms before he cried out. She managed to catch every sandwich after he released food. Supergirl proceeded to return to the general store prior to every sandwich being placed in the case. Her smile came back.

Eyes were wide another time the minute Supergirl flew outside and viewed Gentleman Ghost attacking her preacher father.

Amos attempted to dodge every attack as his eyes widened. The front of his shirt was seized before Gentleman Ghost lifted him.

''There's going to be another spirit if the girl attacks me again,'' Gentleman Ghost informed Amos.

After Supergirl flew to Gentleman Ghost, she kicked his arms another time. She viewed him dropping Amos before concern formed in her eyes. She remained with him while he winced and stood. ''Are you alright?''

''I'm fine,'' Amos said with a sudden frown on his long face.

Supergirl smiled another time after she turned to Gentleman Ghost. ''You were saying? What was that about another spirit?''

Gentleman Ghost tensed and shook with anger. His hands formed fists at either side of his body. He ran to Supergirl and viewed her flying up. Gentleman Ghost scowled for every attack she dodged. ''The preacher avoided my attacks as well. At least until I seized him. He was very lucky you appeared.''

''My daughter protected me. I should protect her,'' Amos muttered. One tentacle emerged from his mouth as Supergirl attacked their enemy. It almost struck Gentleman Ghost when the latter vanished. His eyes bulged as soon as the tentacle struck Supergirl's shoulder. Amos viewed her scowling at him. The tentacle returned to his mouth.

Supergirl shook with anger before she attacked her father. She wasn't able to view Gentleman Ghost haunting the general store again and vanishing with various sandwiches. Lunch was also forgotten.

THE END


End file.
